


Counting Coins

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Robin Hood (1973)
Genre: Angst, Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Robin struggles with evenly dividing their coin.





	Counting Coins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Robin Hood nor am I profiting off this.

Robin counts their coin again. 

Otto rejects extra due to his pride. He swears his bum leg is healing. Mother Rabbit will take any coin. Her taxes must be paid lest her children be left alone. Friar Tuck is prepared to take the children into his church. Frustrated, he pushes the coins away. There's never enough coin for everyone. 

“How much do we have?” Little John asks. 

A frustrated grunt answers him. 

“Everyone needs more than we have,” he mumbles, “Who needs the most, though?” 

“I don't like this conversation, Rob. Everyone needs something.” 

Sighing, he counts their coin again.


End file.
